Love on the stars
by Usagi Nakamura
Summary: Ele era apenas um solitário. Até uma certa raposa aparecer e preencher seu coração. Oneshort. Editado.


**Droga! Minha primeira fic desse jogo. Espero que gostem. Editei e não sei se ficou bom. E usei a frase do meu amigo no final da história. Qualquer erro de português me perdoem. É madrugada e estou morrendo de sono.**

Na great Fox, todos os seres que estavam na nave dormiam. Mais um dia de missão havia se cumprido e o time Star Fox estava tendo seu merecido descanço. Porém, havia uma raposa, que estava sentado numa enorme poltrona redonda. Olhando as estrelas pensativo e solitário, como de costume. Era o lendário mercenário Fox McCloud. Pensava inúmeras vezes em seu pai, que morreu pelo seu arqui-inimigo Andross. Lembrando naquela fez que ele salvou sua vida. Lhe falando: "Nunca desista e confie em seus instintos"

Após se lembrar, uma lagrima escorreu no canto se seu rosto. Triste ao recordar do destino trágico de seu pai. Ele virou de lado encarando a parede escura da sala, tentando dormir. Mas era impossível, O maldito sono nunca chegava. "Merda! Só pode ser sacanagem!" pensou irritado. Mais uma vez virou para o outro lado da cadeira, encarando a parede que era um pouco iluminada pelas estrelas. Lentamente fechou seus olhos, enfim tendo lembranças de seu passado. Com o seu pai. Esboçando um sorriso no rosto.

Mas no meio daquelas lembranças, via-se imagens horríveis. James sendo morto. Imagens assustadoras sendo criadas pelo seu sub-consciente. Tentava acordar daquele pesadelo. Se remexia inquieto na enorme cadeira. O suor escorria pelo canto de seu rosto. Ele grunhia nervoso. Com todo seu esforço nao conseguia abrir os olhos. Até ele soltar um grito.

A raposa acordou ofegante, suado e assustado. Olhava para os lados inquieto. Estava com medo que seu grito acordasse alguém na nave. Percebendo o silencio no corredor, suspirou aliviado. Abaixou a cabeça deixando uma lagrima descer em seu rosto. Voltou a olhar as estrelas novamente. Sabia que elas eram as suas companheiras naquele momento para lhe trazer conforto.

- Fox-kun...? – uma voz sonolenta e feminina surgiu na porta, estremecendo-o por completo. -

Ele olhou discretamente para a porta. Sabia quem era, mas fez questão de não escutá-la. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Queimando aos poucos. Sentia seu estomago embrulhar. Somente uma pessoa era capaz de deixá-lo assim.

- Fox...? – a voz o chamou novamente. –

- Que foi Krystal? – perguntou com tom rude, tentando esconder o nervosismo. –

Sabia que não deveria ser assim com ela. Sentiu-se arrependido por ter falado daquela maneira com ela. Porque diabo tinha que ser tão idiota?

- Eu tive um pesadelo... – respondeu a raposa roxa. – estava andando por ai para me distrair um pouco. Até ouvir seu grito e vim pra cá preocupada.

Fox novamente olhou para trás para olhá-la direito. Ela usava uma camisola curta da cor lilás, suas alças eram finas. Mostrava as belas curvas da pulvine. Estava realmente atraente com aquele traje de dormir. Sentiu seu rosto queimar novamente. Virou seu rosto de lado. Ela notou isso. Resolveu puxar um assunto com ele.

- O que você faz acordado? – perguntou um pouco curiosa. –

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você... – respondeu sem tirar os olhos das estrelas. –

Ela olhava-o melancólica. Ambos tinham o mesmo sofrimento: a perda dos pais muito cedo. Tentava de qualquer jeito ficar ao lado dele, queria poder abraçá-lo com conforto e carinho. Até que ela teve uma idéia.

- Fox-kun? – ela o chamou com um sorriso travesso no rosto. – eu posso lhe fazer companhia?

A raposa apertou o braço da poltrona nervoso. Suava frio tentando responde-la. Seu coração brigava com a sua mente, estava realmente confuso. Ate que automaticamente ele responde.

- Claro... – respondeu um pouco receoso. –

O que diabos estava falando? Poderia ter falado 'não, obrigado. ' Mas não sabia o que se passava dentro dele. Tentava pensar no que poderia fazer. Porém seu coração estava em conflito com o cérebro. Quando deu por si, ela estava ao seu lado de pé olhando para as estrelas, sorrindo. Aquilo o deixava tranquilo.

- Fox-kun...? – raposa roxa o chamou novamente. –

- O que foi? – disse encarando a parede do outro lado, mas virou-se para encará-la. -

Ao olhar para a direita, se deparou com dois olhos azuis dela. Tão brilhantes e bonitos. Sentia a respiração quente dela. Seu coração acelerava, não respirava. Estava prestes a morrer ali.

Krystal sentou em seu colo, encarando os olhos verdes esbugalhados. Envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele deitando a sua cabeça sob o tórax dele. Fechou seus olhos, voltando a dormir.

- E-Ei! Krystal! O que você está...? – falou com o rosto vermelho bastante nervoso pela atitude dela. –

- silencio! – exigiu um pouco irritada voltando a dormir. –

Pronto! Agora que ele não dorme mesmo. Na situação em que estava, queria morrer.

Algumas horas se passaram e ela dormia. E ele ainda estava acordado, sem conseguir dormir por conta do nervosismo. Olhando-a desacordada, era mais bonita. Seu belo rosto demonstrava que estava tranquila e segura. Fora também o que ela vestia. Yabai! Tentou se distrair com outra coisa antes que as coisas piorassem pro lado dele.

Entre as estrelas do céu, havia um pequeno ponto de luz brilhando mais que as outras. Talvez fosse a chance de ele pensar nos bons momentos que teve em sua vida. Apesar de ele não acreditar na estrela cadente ou algo do gênero.

Ele fecha os olhos começando a rever imagens das boas lembranças que teve com seus amigos. Falco, Slippy, Peppy e Krystal. Nos melhores e piores momentos, eles sempre estavam com ele. Não importa o que Fox decidia, sempre apoiavam a decisão do líder.

"Você se tornou tão forte, Fox." A frase de seu pai surgiu à tona em sua mente reconfortando-o. Quando saía da base de Andross.

A raposa laranja deu um meio sorriso. Pois ele seria apenas uma raposa comum e solitária, se não fossem por eles e seu pai.

Ao abrir os olhos, seu coração deu um pulo. Ao se deparar com o par de olhos azuis da Krystal. Ele estava nervoso, mas não demonstrava. Não queria que ela o visse bancar o panaca.

- No que estava pensando? – perguntou curiosa no tom de voz fingida, dando meio sorriso. –

- Achei que estava dormindo... – ironizou Fox retribuindo o sorriso. Sabia que a vulpine roxa era telepática. –

Ela ri. Depois de alguns segundos olhando nos olhos, a raposa roxa selou os lábios dela ao seu amado. surpreendendo ambos. Fox já não sentia mais nada, além de estar surpreso pela atitude dela. Seu coração estava a mil. Krystal se separou dele com as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

- Me desculpe! – disse envergonhada olhando para o chão. – N-Não queria fazer isso! E-Eu...

Fox segurou o queixo dela fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. Ele a beijou com muito carinho e ternura. Ela retribuía o gesto, podendo compartilhar o amor que os dois tinham um ao outro. Se separaram, pela procura de oxigênio que lhes faltava. Não tinham ideia do que falar. Até Krystal finalmente quebra o silencio.

- Eu te amo Fox-kun... – falou corada, olhando para seu amado sorrindo. –

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, aproximando seu rosto para perto dela sentindo a respiração dela.

- Eu também te amo... – ele murmurou sorrindo de leve voltando a beijá-la. –

"O beijo é encontro de duas pessoas que querem ouvir a voz do coração." – Henrique Dorna.


End file.
